


Contos de um Auror

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Harry, Death Eater Harry Potter, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, M/M, Ministry of Magic Tom, Order of the Phoenix is a terrorist group
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um atentado acontece no Ministério no mesmo dia em que o Auror Potter iria ganhar ganhar sua ordenação como Auror e como parte do prestigiado grupo dos Comensais da Morte, deixando-o sem sua marca e iniciando uma jornada que poderá custar mais do que apenas sua liberdade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apôs o atentado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Harry observava o hall do Ministério em frangalhos, havia uma fonte quebrada, água e sangue misturados em uma cor rala dos machucados e feridos do ataque. Ele andava pela cena de forma régia e imperiosa, da mesma forma que havia sido ensinado em seu treinamento de Auror, enquanto observava o trabalho de um grupo de bruxos especializados em analisar provas mágicas. O grupo trabalhava rápido e da melhor maneira que podia, já que os bruxos da manutenção estavam no limite da cena observando tudo com certa impaciência e sobre o intenso fitar dos Auror que precisavam de todos os detalhes possíveis para descobrir quem eram os responsáveis pelo ataque, ou melhor, a identidade deles. O grupo já era bem conhecido.

A Ordem da Fênix era um grupo de rebeldes que tinham como missão tentar desestabilizar o governo vigente, muitas vezes praticando atos terroristas em ocasiões formais e nos possíveis locais onde o Ministro estaria, por muitas vezes terminava em apenas bagunça e falhas, contudo em algumas ocasiões como aquela, o ataque dava certo deixando machucados e feridos dentro inocentes e supostos acusados. Deixando para trás um rastro de sangue, destruição e frustração visíveis nos olhos de cada Auror responsável por cuidar e proteger os feridos. De alguma forma, ainda não descoberta, eles conseguiam burlar até mesmo as pesadas proteções do Ministério. Não existem muitos bruxos no mundo capazes disso.

O Auror observou a cena mais uma vez tentando entender como não conseguiam matar ou ao menos imobilizar ninguém, isso era realmente estranho levando em conta a quantidade de pessoas na cerimônia que incluía o Ministro em pessoa e como o ataque havia sido aparentemente desorganizado. Muitas possibilidades passavam na cabeça do jovem, que logo eram descartadas, dificilmente teria qualquer chance de expô-las por ter entrado efetivamente na organização naquele mesmo dia. Isso só aumentava sua raiva para com o grupo, por retirar dele um dia de comemoração e validação dos seus anos de esforço e treinamento. Se pudesse colocar as mãos em apenas um deles.

Balançou a cabeça e continuou caminhando observando Draco não muito longe de si, seus cabelos platinados brilhando naquela luz suave e mesmo um pouco distante poderia ver o gelo daqueles olhos cinzentos. Seu parceiro atual. Tinha que admitir que torceu o nariz quando foram posto para trabalhar juntos - sempre houve faíscas entre ele - por competirem pela influência e pela popularidade em Horgwarts, por isso foi uma real surpresa descobrir que trabalhavam bem juntos, resolvendo os casos de forma rápida e eficiente, ainda que fossem casos simples. Haviam se formado como a melhor dupla do ano e as notas mais altas, os primeiros novatos a serem escolhidos para serem Comensais da Morte. O grupo mais seleto dentre os Auror e iriam ganhar a marca naquele dia, se não fosse à intromissão dos terroristas.

Sentiu sua revolta crescer mais uma vez mais e diminuir mais uma vez mais, colocando-as por trás das suas proteções mentais, havia sido difícil dominar o seu gênio o suficiente para aprender tais técnicas; descobrindo suas reais funções depois que começara o treinamento e tivera vontade de desacatar seus superiores. Poderia lidar com suas frustrações quando chegasse a casa, apesar de não fazer ideia de quando isso iria acontecer, já prevendo que poderia passar a noite catalogando as evidencias recolhidas pelos especialistas. Não conteve o suspiro que saiu de seus lábios.

\- Comensais da Morte, o Ministro quer vê-los em sua sala de reuniões.

A voz de Lucius soou imperiosa e poderosa no silêncio do hall, fazendo todos olhá-lo só para ver um homem imponente e poderoso com longos cabelos e vestes claras que contrastava com as roupas escuras normalmente usadas pelo circulo interno. Hoje era uma combinação de azul e verde que resaltava os olhos cinzentos, tão parecidos com os do filho. Automaticamente Harry virou em direção de Draco, apenas para vê-lo acenar a cabeça de forma positiva.

Com movimentos idênticos e parecendo coreografados, os novatos viraram-se em direção do mais velho alcançando-o de forma prática e rápida. Esperando apenas porque ele conversava com Susana Bones e Rufus Scrimgeour sobre como proceder com as provas, contudo dispensou-os assim que observou os mais novos esperando.

\- Nós também estamos inclusos Senhor Malfoy?

A voz de Draco soou polida e formal, em momento nenhum demonstrando intimidade ou familiaridade com o progenitor. Harry sentiu muito orgulho do parceiro nessa hora.

\- Estão sim, apesar de não terem a marca ainda, são oficialmente do grupo.

A resposta fora dada no mesmo tempo polido e prático que o esmeraldino tinha visto o homem falando com empregados menores do Ministério, embora Harry pode brevemente um vislumbre de orgulho nos olhos cinzentos do mais velho.

Sem esperar mais nenhum minuto, os dois acenaram positivamente dando as costas e se encaminhando para uma entrada lateral do hall, que daria para uma das salas de reuniões menores do Ministério onde o Ministro tinha ido com o seu circulo interno tão logo o ataque havia cessado. O jovem sentiu-se um pouco ansioso ao perceber que apenas teriam homens importantes dentro da sala de todos os lados da magia, fosse da Luz ou das Trevas e sua juventude pareceu – pela primeira vez - um grande fardo.

Na sala havia uma mesa com aproximadamente dez lugares, na cabeceira estava uma mais alta com espaldar maior, parecendo um trono pesado e antigo. Naquele um homem com uma aparência indefinida, podendo estar no final dos vinte ou no começo dos quarenta sem qualquer dificuldade, suas feições eram fortes e seus olhos eram de um azul vivo e cristalino. Tom Marvolo Riddle era um dos bruxos mais lindos que havia conhecido e o Ministro da Magia dos últimos dez anos. Ao seu lado direito estava Snape e Bellatrix, no lado esquerdo estava James e Sirius. Respectivamente os representantes mais importantes de ambos os lados da magia.

Harry sentiu sua pele se arrepiar em prazer, sua respiração começar a ficar um pouco falha e seus pensamentos rarefazendo pouco a pouco. Uma reação comum sempre que estava na presença do homem e sua magia, naquele dia a intensidade era ainda maior devido à raiva que emanava em ondas puras dele. Foi com dificuldades que o esmeraldino conseguiu colocar suas reações atrás das barreiras e manter a pose necessária para a ocasião, não demorou muito para que outras pessoas entrassem tomando lugares da mesa. Deixando os mais jovens em pé perto da porta, assumindo imediatamente a postura de protetor.  

\- Meus fieis seguidores, eu gostaria de saber como é possível um ataque desses no meio do Meu Ministério bem na premiação mais importante para o sistema defensivo do nosso governo?

A voz era suave e baixa, quase uma carícia aos ouvidos do jovem, contudo tinha plena certeza que os outros naquela sala não estavam assim tão confortáveis com a raiva do ministro.

\- Senhor, acredito que ainda seja muito cedo para dar qualquer detalhe mais profundo, mas achamos que seja algum tipo de artefato mágico preparado para derrubar nossas defesas.

Harry não conhecia o homem que havia levantado tal hipótese, ainda sim tinha plena certeza que seria descartada com facilidade. Precisaria de uma quebra interna das proteções para que pudesse funcionar com perfeição, o que não aconteceu.

\- Para isso funcionar Dolohov, as proteções tinham que ser desativadas internamente e acredito que todos nessa sala seriam capazes de sentir caso isso acontecesse.

Snape rebateu com sua voz plana e provida apenas do seu característico esnobismo.

\- Não se fosse um tipo de amuleto capaz de cavar as proteções de forma lenta mais constante, não seria sentindo por ninguém e teria o mesmo efeito.

\- E quanto aos construtores que sempre estão vendo as proteções? Eles teriam notado alguma coisa.

Em algum ponto o mais novo parou de prestar atenção voltando-se apenas para a sua respiração, sabia que só poderia falar caso fosse solicitado e tinha plena noção de que não fora um amuleto ou qualquer coisa do tipo, dependendo de sorte para avançar no plano que poderia dar totalmente errado. Não percebia que estava balançando a sua cabeça de forma negativa o tempo todo.

\- Acredito que o Auror Potter tenha algo a acrescentar algo na nossa discussão.

O Auror percebeu que todo mundo virou-se em sua direção e por alguns segundos percebeu o brilho avermelhado naqueles olhos azuis, que o fez se arrepiar em prazer. Controlou-se pouco antes de dizer o que estava pensando.

\- Eu concordo com o Senhor Snape, não seria possível usar qualquer tipo de artefato por diversos fatores aqui já citados e outros, a meu ver seria muito mais rápido e útil validar uma marca mágica ajustando as proteções para aceitá-la como um derivado da marca registrada dos Comensais que podem usá-la para vir diretamente ao Ministério quando chamados.

O silêncio era denso por alguns segundos, contudo Harry estava focado no sorriso fino que apareceu no rosto do Ministro.

\- E como isso seria possível Auror Potter, se apenas eu sei a magia para marcar os meus seguidores mais qualificados?

\- Mas a base para criar uma marca é a mesma, mudando apenas a assinatura pessoal de cada bruxo, então se alguém conseguisse ficar próximo por tempo o suficiente do Ministro para conhecer sua essência o suficiente, poderia emular uma marca secundária apenas para esse propósito.

\- Está insinuando que alguém do meu próprio gabinete está fazendo parte desse grupo de terrorista?

Dessa vez Harry pode sentir a raiva borbulhando bem mais próximo a superfície, todos ficando tensos na sala, mas agora era tarde de mais para voltar atrás ou retirar o que havia dito.

\- Estou, mas existem outras formas de adquirir tal informação.

\- E quais seriam Auror Potter?

\- Memórias, livros antigos e algumas outras coisas, basta ser forte o bastante.

\- Você parece um profundo conhecedor sobre o assunto Auror Potter.

\- É meu sonho receber sua marca desde que sou criança, por isso me preparou para ser o melhor bruxo possível para essa ocasião estudando e experimentando. Marcas é um assunto muito obscuro, embora não possível de ser achado.

Ele tinha visto um vislumbre de aprovação nos olhos do Ministro? Não, respondeu para si mesmo sabendo que isso seria impossível simplesmente por não o ter conhecido até aquele momento.

\- James coordene com as famílias da Luz e Bellatrix, você com as das Trevas porque nós iremos fazer a marcação do Auror Potter e do Auror Malfoy uma coisa pública. Não iremos passar a imagem de amendontrados perante o mundo Bruxo. Todos estão dispensados por agora e Auror Potter, sua linha de raciocínio está indo pela mesma que a minha. Parabéns.

Ao sair da sala, Harry não podia sentir-se mais feliz.


	2. O Baile de Primavera

Tom estava começando a perder o controle de seu temperamento, o que era raro nesses dias, mas a conversa estava entediante e repetitiva, sempre algum pacto comercial que não deu certo ou um bruxo das “Trevas” que os Aurores ainda não conseguiam pegar ou qualquer outra baboseira que não estava minimamente interessado. Principalmente com certo bruxo que estava em algum lugar no meio da multidão servindo como seu guarda-costas provavelmente dançando com outro bruxo ou bruxa, ele realmente não sabia ao certo embora a imagem fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar mais do que levemente irritado. Talvez esse fosse o verdadeiro motivo por trás do sentimento.

Seus olhos azuis varram mais uma vez aquela mansão em estilo francês antigo, onde estava acontecendo o Baile de Primavera Anual do Ministério Frances, onde as janelas eram altas e enormes, onde as cores eram claras e muito semelhantes às ilustrações usadas em livros de conto de fadas trouxas. Havia fadas que serviam de iluminação e mesclavam perfeitamente com o teto encantado, elfos jovens passavam com frequência levando bandeja com bebidas e comidas de todos os tipos. Os convidados eram as famílias nobres dos países vizinhos e seus respectivos ministros. Era uma ótima oportunidade para estreitar laços entre a comunidade de vários países. Tom achava tudo realmente uma perda tremenda de tempo.

Verdade seja dita, no começo o jovem Ministro tinha visto como uma oportunidade de ouro para abrir a influencia além da Inglaterra, sempre saindo das festas com algum acordo a ser fechado ou uma semente de dúvida instalada nas mentes dos Ministros que eram muito fervorosos a luz, já que o seu ministério cinza estava dando ótimos resultados. Contudo isso foi gradualmente mudando até ser tornar apenas algo que era obrigado a aparecer para manter seus Status e sua popularidade para o futuro. Então, enquanto bebericava de sua taça, sentia apenas vontade de amaldiçoar a nova Ministra da França, que era fútil e sem qualquer conteúdo. Muito parecida com o homem que havia concorrido pelo cargo que estava ocupando e fora facilmente esmago como o inseto que era.

Enquanto observava a multidão, pode notar claramente que os seus Comensais estavam sempre ao seu redor, mesmo quando estava rindo ou dançando, Tom podia perceber seus olhos sobre ele, prontos para se levantar com apenas uma palavra de comando sua. Obviamente era um acordo não dito, levar qualquer tipo de segurança pessoal para a festa, deixando tal coisa para o país anfitrião. Então, era apenas coincidência que os nobres convidados também eram parte de sua guarda pessoal e alguns chegavam a ser do seu circulo interno, como Lucius, Rodolfo e Bellatrix. Outros não eram tão próximos, mas ainda sim eram seus comensais como Draco e o garoto Potter.

Que era ainda um belo de quebra cabeça.

O Bruxo das Trevas não era louco de acreditar que a família do menino estava realmente feliz que o seu único filho havia sido escolhido para tal posição, quando estava em sua ascensão para o cargo em que ocupava ele estavam entre as famílias mais resistentes e mesmo depois que havia ganhado faziam tudo o que estava ao seu dispor para não dar terreno à “magia do mal” como era tão comumente pregado. Por isso ficou desconfiado com a candidatura do bruxo para o cargo, mas não pode negar que era bem talentoso, dominava com perfeição magia das Trevas e da Luz, fazendo a troca com facilidade poucas vezes vistas. Era um talento bom de mais para ficar solto ou fora de suas vistas, ainda mais com os terroristas soltos.

Claro que Tom sabia quem era o cabeça por trás disso, mas sem qualquer prova concreta ou conseguida de modo realmente legítimo, não podia fazer nada contra o velho bastardo. Ainda sim, não perdia a esperança e sabia que em algum momento o velho faria uma jogada errada, seria ai que iria atacá-lo com tudo sem dar-lhe chances para revidar ou qualquer posição para poder recomeçar. Sinceramente estava começando a ficar verdadeiramente irritado com a insistência dessa residência. Principalmente por ser um bom Ministro para ambos os lados.

Contudo a Luz sempre parece se incomoda quando as Trevas avançam, sem nunca notas que está o tempo todo ao redor dela.

Respondeu positivamente a um comentário sem importância enquanto bebia mais um pouco, não era algo alcoólico, já que sempre mantinha uma dieta que lhe permitia manter não só a forma como também a sua saúde. Já que o seu corpo era o seu santuário, onde sua magia habitava e fluía, por isso sempre o tratou com dedicação única; se exercitando de modo trouxa e de modo bruxo também.

 Seus olhos pegaram um flash de olhos cor de esmeralda dançando um bruxo realmente bonito, sua magia aumentou ao seu redor oscilando como uma cobra sibilando pedindo para ser usada, pronta para o bote. Piscou lentamente tentando evitar que seus olhos se tornassem vermelhos como sangue, devido ao longo caminhar nas Trevas; respirou mais lentamente convencendo-se que haverá chances para ele ter o menino em seus braços e sentir porque sua magia reagia de forma tão prazerosa perto do mais novo.  Sendo uma reação sempre que estavam no mesmo cômodo.

Embora só tivessem acontecido duas até aquele momento e queria saber se iria acontecer uma terceira, principalmente por nenhuma das suas pesquisas indicarem qualquer caminho para um possível motivo para isso acontecer. E a única coisa que havia achado era uma besteira tal que nem mesmo havia cogitado tal hipótese, por isso estava procurando da única forma que já tinha provado sua eficiência. Tentativa e erro. Não que ele errasse e nem mesmo que ele realmente tentasse, era um gênio e saberia o que estava acontecendo no mesmo momento que tocasse no jovem sem roupa em sua cama. Depois poderia se livrar dele ou não, dependeria do quão bom ele fosse à cama e seria ótimo ver Bellatrix irritada.

Um sorriso diabólico fora disfarçado pela taça e nesse mesmo momento ele sentiu as proteções caírem como uma cascata de água fria sobre os seus ombros.

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, primeiro todos os Comensais da Morte estavam ao seu redor em um piscar de olhos com varinhas em suas mãos e segundo um grupo de figuras vestindo vermelho e dourado apareceram no meio do salão. Seus rostos escondidos por mascaras brilhantes que lembravam a face de uma fênix em plena combustão, suas auras escondidas impedindo uma identificação pessoal e seus feitiços eram exclusivamente da Luz, embora fossem poderosos o bastante para incapacitar permanentemente uma pessoa. O que poucas pessoas sabiam, era que feitiços com esse poder eram irreparáveis, fossem da Luz ou das Trevas.

Tom não podia deixar de achar a tentativa realmente tola, significava que estavam ficando desesperados o bastante para se exporem a comunidade mágica mundial e principalmente em uma reunião conhecida por reunir os mais ilustres estudiosos da área mágica. Fosse o que fosse o real motivo por de trás do ataque, poderia facilmente reverter para os seus próprios fins e finalmente tinha o aval para usar a imprensa ao seu favor.

Não lançou realmente nenhum feitiço das Trevas poderoso, embora soubesse dissimular muito bem quando fosse necessário. Olhou ao redor percebendo que nenhum dos seus Comensais estava realmente tendo qualquer dificuldade em lutar contra aqueles mascarados e ficou deleitado em como pareciam perigosos, mortais e tremendamente belos enquanto lançavam feitiços em rápida sucessão mantendo um circulo perfeito protegendo-o. Só não conseguia achar o dono dos olhos verdes em nenhum lugar visível.

Instintivamente sabia que ele estava lá, sabia que estava usando sua magia, mas não tinha noção de onde e nem contra quem; por um momento sentiu vontade de ir ate onde ele estava, mas mantivesse no lugar como era seu papel e sentindo-se realmente frustrado por não pode fazer nada além de usar força moderada contra o inimigo. Ele tinha absoluta certeza que se elevasse sua magia, ninguém seria capaz de pará-lo. Sentindo-se um pouco mais do que irritado, deixou sua magia fluir por sua pele como um manto negro ao seu redor deixando os seus olhos ficarem vermelho.

Rapidamente executou um feitiço usando a língua das cobras, instantaneamente sentiu sua magia fluir por seu corpo virando diversas cobras menores que começaram a serpentear em direção as pessoas encapuzadas. Tinha certeza que nenhum delas seria capaz de vê-las, mas seus efeitos seriam sentidos da mesma forma. Sorrindo de forma sinistra, sentiu sua magia se acalmando e seus olhos voltando à cor natural encarando os terroristas gritando de dor e sua magia sendo drenada deles devido ao veneno contido nos seres feito de magia. Não demorou muito para que eles fossem obrigados a aparatar ou desmaiar devido à falta de energia.

Os mascarados começaram a desaparecer um a um, provavelmente já conheciam o efeito da magia, viu que um deles estava caído no chão e sorriu. Finalmente havia conseguido colocar as mãos em um deles. Caminhou com passos rápidos e fluidos em direção a pessoa deitada no chão, seus Comensais se espalhando pelo salão deixando Lucius cuidar da Ministra Francesa, realmente não estava em condições de lidar com ela sem amaldiçoá-la naquele momento. Ajoelhou-se perante a figura pronto para retirar a mascara que estava em seu rosto, quando sentiu a magia vinda em sua direção.

Virou-se pronto para se defender, mas havia outra voando em sua lateral, não teria realmente a menor chance de lidar com as duas sem expor o seu verdadeiro poder e deixar a todos temerosos, mas também não podia ser acertado. Isso seria definitivamente pior. Sua magia levantou-se mais uma vez, exultante por serem usados de tal forma seus olhos brilhou em um vermelho tão intenso que parecia com os olhos dos demônios dos trouxas. Se tal coisa existisse. Ergueu-se com o feitiço na ponta da varinha, quando um corpo entrou em sua frente.

A surpresa foi tal que sentiu sua magia se espalhando e seu feitiço sumindo, estendeu o braço segurando o corpo enquanto o outro feitiço fora aparado um escudo vermelho que não conhecia. Olhou para baixo e viu um torso ensanguentado, ajoelhou-se e deitou-o apenas para ver que o seu Potter. Virou o rosto e percebeu que o mascarado havia sumido. Sua ira ascendeu e segurando o braço dele aparou para longe dali.


End file.
